1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an off-centered figure eight lanyard loop design assembly with an integrated rigid support unit on top, adapted as a necktie hold-down, to display identification badges. The apparatus is attached, with an attachment clip, to the front of the shirt directly behind the necktie and, further explained, by inserting the necktie through the larger loop of the assembly will display on top of the front of the necktie, various identification medium attached at the smaller loop of the assembly located at the lower end of the apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are various types of products that secure identification medium such as individual photo cards, pass-thru electronic cards etc . . . , which are generally designed to be secured to a lanyard and either be worn around some part of the human body or attached to clothing allowing for immediate public display. Different types of devices for securing the cards to the lanyards exist and are known in the art. It is the object of this invention to provide a different lanyard design for means to secure the identification medium to an individual for public display adapted for use as a necktie hold-down apparatus.
Law enforcement officers, security oriented individuals, members of organizations, private and public entities, corporations and the like, currently utilize, among other mediums known to the art, a lanyard designed to be worn around the neck or a clip designed to be directly attached to clothing. I believe that the use of a lanyard, particularly around the neck continues to be a safety issue in case of confrontations with suspects or the item being caught on doorknobs or drawers by accident. Granted, there exists a Breakaway Lanyard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,018 issued to S. M. Seron, to prevent accidental injury. My invention is not to be worn around any part of the human body.
Individuals associated with security oriented parameters, generally are required to wear some form of identification medium generally visible, without hampered from view by clothing, to the public when employed or for access to restricted areas such as airports, businesses, government buildings etc. . . . This invention will allow individuals to comply with those security identification requirements and provide a quick means to conceal the identification medium, at the wearer""s discretion, by pulling out the necktie from the lanyard loop and placing the necktie over and covering the ID Card without the necessity of disconnecting the lanyard from the shirt for placement inside a pocket.
It is the principle idea of this invention to provide a different designed lanyard assembly, for the security, safety and fashion conscious individual, to publicly display identification card medium adapted to serve as a hold down for a standard necktie.
In the principle exemplary design of the invention, disclosed is a lanyard which includes a strap, currently available in either flat or hollow design, being of a loop created by securing together both adjacent ends to a rigid support element. This connection is for the purpose of providing a rigid support property limited only to that portion of the loop forming the top part of the lanyard assembly and when worn, is covered by the necktie. The support mechanism is made of a rigid material such as plastic or metal strips, attached to the lanyard loop by small grommet hardware and/or adhesive. A clothing attachment clip is found attached by small grommet hardware to the rigid portion of the support mechanism located and making up the top portion of the lanyard loop assembly. The lanyard assembly is then threaded through a hollow bead unit placing the bead just above the identification card mounting medium at the bottom. The purpose of the hollow bead unit is to allow for an up and down adjustment of either left or right side of the lanyard to insure that the identification card mounting medium is kept centered over a necktie.
The identification-mounting medium is placed on the bottom end portion of the lanyard loop assembly, located in the smaller loop that was created naturally by the hollow bead unit. The smaller loop is designed to host a plurality of identification card medium connectors. These connectors are available in a wide variety of sizes and shapes for the easement in the removal and attachment of cards of sorts. In one type of the embodiment, the connector may be simply a self-locking ring. In addition, an alternate connector may be a self-pressure closed hook. Still further, the connector embodiment may be in the form of a clothing attachment type clip.
Advantages and features of this invention description will be provided for and apparent in the accompanying schematical drawings.